What if
by dickard23
Summary: What if Clare hadn't freaked out when her mom and Jake's dad announced their engagement? It's possible that this would have been a pretty good deal for both of them.


**Smutty One-Shot**

What if Clare didn't freak out when Helen and Glen announced their engagement. This might have been just perfect.

* * *

"We have something to tell you. We're getting married." Helen gushed.

Jake was stunned.

"That's great Mom," Clare jumped out of her chair and hugged her mother.

The dinner continued. Afterwards, Clare went upstairs to get ready for prom. Jake was a little bit numb.

"You alright," Glen asked him.

"I'm fine," Jake lied. "It's just a little fast."

"I know, son, but I'm just crazy about her." And Jake was just crazy about Clare.

He got ready for prom. Since Clare was surely going to dump him, he was thinking about going back to being casual Jake, pot-smoking Jake, different girl every day Jake.

Clare was ecstatic. She would be living next door to her boyfriend. She could kiss on him, touch him, unfettered access to his smoking body. What could be better? If she got grounded, he's still accessible. Woot!

She looked gorgeous in her dress. Her mom helped her with her makeup, Helen gabbing about Glen the whole time.

Jake was silent the whole way over. Clare wasn't sure why he was so upset. She asked him what was wrong, but he didn't answer

When they got to the dance, Jake went to get some punch, still not talking. Clare went to chat with Adam and Alli. She was ready to go dance with Jake when she saw Marisol clearly trying to flirt with him. Clare wanted to slap her, but she didn't want to look jealous. Instead, she asked Owen if he would invite her to dance.

"Why?"

"Because, I need a favor, and I'll owe you one."

Fine, Owen interrupted the pow-wow to Marisol's chagrin, and she went with Owen.

Clare snuck up on Jake, "Hey, Sexy."

Jake didn't react.

"I don't know what's bothering you, but if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I'm just excited that we will be under one roof soon."

"You're excited!" he yelled.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"We'll have to break up."

"Why?"

"Your mom and my Dad will not let us date once they're married."

"We won't tell them. We haven't told them as of now."

"But we'll be living under one roof."

"Which means you can kiss me and touch me whenever you want. Which means as soon as they go to bed we have two beds to our disposal. Which means that when give myself to you, you can have me whenever you want."

Jake started to see the upside.

"That's why you're so happy."

"Of Course!" Clare realized how shallow that sounded. "Well, I'm happy for Mom, too!" I guess. If I have to be.

Jake laughed. "I should have known, Clever Clare had a trick up her sleeve."

"Of course, so dance with me."

They hit the floor, starting with a slow dance, but things got more intimate as the music sped up. She kissed him. He was groping her. He was pretty horny and soon, he'd have unfettered access to her.

When he drove her home, he had one question. "Did you really mean it when you said, when you give yourself to me."

"Yes. I've been thinking about this a long time, and I want you to be my first."

"But what if we don't work out."

"We might not, but nothing's guaranteed, and I know I want my first time to be with someone I care about, someone I can trust to be gentle with me."

"I will be, Baby."

* * *

They went to the wedding. Clare was gorgeous in her made of honor dress. Helen and Glen had their own room to christen their marriage, leaving Jake and Clare alone for the night.

She hissed in his ear, "I have something for you. Let's go upstairs."

He eagerly follows her to her room. She had a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, and she told him to wait for her. Jake opened the bottle and poured two glasses. She goes into the bathroom and came out in a sexy neglige. "I'm ready for you, Jake. Come and claim me." Clare had been reading Cosmos for days to get ready for this. She learned as much about sex as you could from a trashy magazine.

Jake ran to the bed so fast he almost fell. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, dragging her on top of him. They made out for a bit, then they had some of the champagne. Her kisses were bubbly now and he groped ever part of her he could reach. Now it's naked time.

He carefully took her clothes off, and then he stripped down. He looked great naked. He dimmed the lights, since they were a bit harsh. He started to kiss and touch her breasts, making her moan and grunt as her nipples hardened and she got wet. He kissed his way down and began to finger her, trying to open her up a bit before he took her. He made her cum, and she looked heavenly, rosy red cheeks, bright blue eyes, heaving breasts.

He put on a condom that was on the dresser, and he leaned in really close. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

He started to push his way inside. He could see the pain in her eyes and he went slowly. "I'll stop if you want me too."

She shook her head. He slowed down anyway and carefully got himself inside. He held still, so she could adjust. When her breathing slowed down, he started to thrust. Clare held back tears, but he could sense the pain. He would go slowly and stop periodically, trying to be as gentle as he could. Eventually, she was able to relax a bit, and they finished what they started.

"I love you," he told her.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"I love you, Jake." She kissed him.

They had some more champagne, and then they went to bed.

When they woke up, Jake had to sneak back into his room before his father came to get them. The Martins were going on their honeymoon before their summer in the cabin.

"Dad, Can Clare and I go up early? We can help set up the place."

"Sure. Have fun and call if you need us."

Jake had a grin on his face.

The drive was torture. For some reason, Clare wore a mini-skirt in the car, and Jake could not stop checking out her legs. He wanted to pull over and fuck her silly for wearing that. No, he just wanted to fuck her silly. They stopped at a grocery store on the way for food. They bought enough for the next 5 days at least.

"We have a week together," she beamed when they arrived at the cabin. "All alone." Jake put her on his shoulder and ran into the house. As soon as they got inside, he started stripping her clothes. Naked she said, "No fair." Jake got naked too and they went at it in the foyer, on the floor, too horny to make it to a bed. Clare's legs were on his hips, his mouth attached to her nipple, and it was much easier this time. "Fuck!" she cried out as he began to pump in and out. Clare had gone on the pill a month ago, so now, there was no need for condoms. Good, less evidence that way. Clare felt amazing, warm, wet, velvety, and she was so tight. Jake was clearly experienced, and he knew exactly how to get her to scream his name. "Jake! FUCK ME!" The floor kind of hurt, but it was well worth it. He came deep inside of her, and then they sat there, side by side. "A week of this might kill me," she told him, totally grinning.

"We should actually try and set up the cabin," Jake told her. They did some vacuuming, dusting, and washed the linen. There were cobwebs to sweep.

Once it looked presentable, Clare said "time for a shower."

"See you soon."

"You're not joining me?"

Jake got up right away. "Of course I will." He flashed his toothy grin. The shower was a lot of necking and heavy petting. They were both clean and quite horny. After making the bed, they quickly got the sheets dirty again by fucking. This time, Clare was on her hands and knees, and Jake was kneeling behind her.

"Oh GOD!" she cried. "OH GOD! FUCK ME!" Jake was deeper inside at this angle, driving Clare postal. Jake loved watching Clare's breasts sway as he pounded her. Who needed casual hookups when he could fuck her every day, and he had a lot of fucking to do this summer.

Moans and groans filled the room as they slammed into each other, over and over. Eventually, they're spent.

"I'm hungry," she groaned. "We haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I'm starving." They put on enough clothes to go to the car and grab the bags. They unpacked the food bags, and Clare went straight for the store bought brownies.

"Brownies for lunch."

"A snack will do." Jake wanted one too.

After the brownies, they took a nap, waking up at about 9PM.

"The day's gone," Jake commented as they sat on the couch.

"Which means, we're awake and have a whole night ahead of us."

His Clare had become quite a minx. "I'm still hungry," he said, all eyes on her.

Clare smiled and started to strip. "Then have me."

They started making out, tongues thrashing, hands roaming and Clare ended up on her back, legs out, and he shoved his tongue into her.

"OOOHHH!" He hadn't done this before. It was quite nice. Clare didn't know how to return the favor, so she would need his help with that. He fucked her with his tongue as he rubbed her clit with his fingers. Soon, she was gushing, and he was licking her clean. She tugged at his hair when she had enough.

"Your turn." She knelt in front of him, unzipping his pants. He was nice and hard and she pulled him out of his boxers. "Tell me what to do," she said as she sucked the head into her mouth.

"That's a good..." Oh! GOD! "Watch the teeth! That's better. Use your hand, too. Licking is nice." Jake was kind of talking, kind of rambling as Clare pleased him. When he was about to cum, he warned her, but she didn't realize how much there would be. His sperm ended up in her hair, on her face, in her mouth. She looked pretty hot.

"Let's have a proper meal," Jake suggested. He would need a lot of energy to do this for a week. They had spaghetti and meatballs and then stargazed for a bit and then went to sleep.

The next morning, was more of the same. Clare woke up to Jake between her legs. He devoured her, and then she returned the favor.

"Time for breakfast," Jake declared. Clare looked a bit disappointed. "If we don't eat, we won't survive long enough to keep having sex." Clare grinned and they went to make french toast and bacon. After breakfast, came time to wash the sheets and then go for a swim, which might have just turned to a make out session which may have led to sex on the couch. Then came lunch, which was grilled cheese and tomato soup and fueled for more sex and then dinner, which was more spaghetti and meatballs, and some bedroom sex.

By day three, Jake was getting a bit stir crazy. He loved to fuck Clare, but he needed to get outside. He was a working man. He got Clare to go on a hike with him. He loved the outdoors; Clare loved having sex with him. They figured out how to do both, especially once it was dark. Behind the rocks, inside little caves, secluded corners of the woods. Jake knew the area well, and they were fucking in all of his favorite hideaway places.

* * *

Eventually, their parents joined them, which meant not as much sex, but still lots of sex. Their parents were happy that they were such good friends. Little did they know, how close they had become.

Jake and Clare were talking in the woods. "You know things will slow down once we get home, and we're in a smaller space." Not to mention school.

"I know, but I don't want to think about that right now. I just want you inside of me."

"That I can do, Baby."


End file.
